


Crocus Field

by PatterCake



Category: Adventure Time, Lemongrab - Fandom, lumpygrab - Fandom
Genre: Don't Litter, F/M, Ficlet, Finished, Flowers, Fluff, Love Letters, Love Poems, Multichapter, bcos we need more stuff with her, flustered lsp, headcanons, lemongrab headcanons, pure fluff, short fic, the worst thing that happens to these characters is that LSP has writer's block, writer lsp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatterCake/pseuds/PatterCake
Summary: Lemongrab has several pleasant surprises on the way to a diplomatic meeting. Meanwhile, LSP struggles to write the perfect love letter.
Relationships: Earl of Lemongrab/Lumpy Space Princess, Lemonspace, Lumpygrab, sour grapes - Relationship
Kudos: 10
Collections: lumpygrab fics by me





	1. The Field

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sick Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345148) by [PatterCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatterCake/pseuds/PatterCake). 



> I included some of my personal hcs in this:  
> a) that all lemon people/creatures have sharp teeth like Lemongrab. Even if it makes no sense for them to have them. Lemon people are pretty unnerving and generally weird so it makes sense to me at least.  
> b) Too Young showed that lg1 had terrible close range vision (as does too old) and as he has one of his eyes, lg3 has one really bad eye. And as Lemongrab really likes old style fashions and the antique aesthetic in general... I hc him to wear a monocle for reading. LSP makes fun of his for it. 
> 
> Also while we only see lg3 ride the lemon camel I like to think lg2's pegasus is still around somewhere.

Lemongrab was flying over the woods leading to the candy Kingdom on the pegasus when he saw a flash of purple on the ground below. He tugged at the reigns so that the lemon creature would swerve downwards, guiding it to where he'd seen it. They landed on the ground. He got off so quickly he nearly fell off and ran, excitedly, to where he'd seen the smear of colour from, thinking it was LSP. 

Instead he found a clearing full of purple crocuses. The lemon pegasus went to gingerly bite one of the flowers so Lemongrab slapped him away. "No no bad. Not food." He said sternly, "Here, have a sugar cube." Lemongrab tossed one of the sugar cubes he always carried into the pegasus' mouth of razor sharp teeth. Lemongrab scratched his ears while he chewed it and kept looking at the purple flowers. 

Their petals were slightly ruffling in the breeze, showing the velvety, warm coloured insides of their flower heads. He touched one of them curiously and felt drops of that morning's rain shower unstick from the petals, coldly prickling his finger. Mesmerised, he knelt down next to the edge of the flower bed. 

They were the exact same colour as her. Each one was a beautiful, vibrant shade of purple with an orange crown inside- just like her star. No wonder he'd mistaken them for her- she was just as pretty as a cute little flower after all, so it made sense. He wondered whether she would like them. As a present. 

He'd never actually gotten her flowers before, would it be… acceptable if he did? 

He was going to the Candy Kingdom for a diplomatic meeting with other rulers, and he could pick some for her and give her them at the meeting. While it was true that a lemon gives by taking, maybe this time a lemon could give by giving? If she was even there of course. She never attended diplomatic meetings because apparently they were "lumping lame", and he didn't want to embarrass himself by turning up with flowers but no princess to give them to.

It could even end out that one of the other princesses might think he liked her. From what LSP had told him about what happened to her ex boyfriend Johnnie and the jealousy issues she had, that could end disastrously. 

He was about to take one last look at the beautiful oasis of purple blooms before heading off when he saw something. There was a white shape lying in the middle of the flowers. Maybe it was a different flower like an orchid, or something else? 

Lemongrab tied the lemon pegasus to a nearby branch and went to have a closer look. He knew from what remained of his memories and from what other people had told him that the first Earl had been farsighted to the point where reading was almost impossible for him, and as he'd inherited one of the first Earl's eyes when he was stitched together he also had poor vision. 

He squinted his bad eye as he tried to examine the white thing he'd found but it was no use. It was just a blurry smudge of white. He was forced to rummage in his pocket for the monocle he'd been given by Doctor Princess. The second Earl of Lemongrab hadn't been around long enough for his eyesight to significantly deteriorate, meaning Lemongrab's other eye worked perfectly and glasses didn't help. He clipped the monocle into place and his heart sank to discover that someone had littered. 

There was a crumpled piece of lined paper on the forest floor. He angrily picked it up, about to stuff it in his trouser pocket when he wondered why someone had thrown this away. Maybe the culprit had even signed their name so he could hunt them down and give them a dungeon sentence. 

He uncrumpled the paper and adjusted his monocle to read it.

_ Dearest Lemongrab, _

"Huh?" He said stupidly and widened his eyes so his monocle fell off. Having fixed it back into place he continued reading, fascinated by what was going on here. Dearest? What on Ooo? 

The rest of the letter was illegible as the writing had been crossed out and scribbled over. With NO NO NO!! angrily scratched into the paper so hard a puncture had been left by the pen. 

It was unfinished as well as illegible. There was no name signed. But it was easy enough to figure out who could have written this. 

There were a total of three people on the planet who would ever even think of saying something like this to him. The first two earls, who had often called each other "dearest brother", were both dead. Which left only one person…

And he knew exactly who she was. 

Lemongrab tenderly folded the letter and tucked it into his breast pocket- which was the one closest to his heart. Any feelings of anger or disgust he had at the littering criminal disappeared and were replaced with warmth. The paper's dryness suggested it had been dropped in the afternoon- after the shower- so it was recent. So she was probably still here. 

He gave his steed another sugar cube and skipped into the wood to look for his girlfriend. 


	2. The Poem

After the morning rain the woods were cool and smelled nice. With lots more little flowers poking through the ground for him to discover as he searched for more dropped letters. _Love_ letters, that was, that she had written- and here he couldn’t stop himself from smiling- for HIM!

The ground was spotted with blue forget-me-nots and yellow dahlias- but there weren’t any more letters. In some areas, he had to shift through blankets of dropped cherry petals under wild cherry sweet trees as he searched. But there was nothing.

He was disappointed and sat down on a fallen branch, surrounded by white and pink petals in a puddle. He took out his found letter and reread the first two words- “Dearest Lemongrab.” He lent back and was about to start daydreaming about his girlfriend (having completely forgotten about the diplomatic meeting he was meant to go to) when he spotted another scrunched up paper trapped in the branches.

He hadn’t considered that LSP could float so he should look above ground as well as on the ground. He hauled himself up into the tree and quickly reached the mesh of branches that had caught the discarded letter like a net. He straddled one of the thicker boughs and carefully picked it like a fruit.

Lemongrab instantly recognised her writing as he smoothed the letter out. It was much longer than the other one he’d found so he eagerly started reading it. It said:

_ Dearest Lemongrab, _

A strong beginning.

_ You’re always so angry with everyone- _

That was technically true but not exactly what he wanted to know was the first thing she thought of when writing a letter to him. Maybe Mother Princess was right and he really should work on his temper…

_ -but you’re always so kind to me. _

That was much better.

_ I think deep down inside you’re such a sweet guy, and I’m like really happy I get to see that side of you. The truth is the last time I liked someone so much things ended kind of really badly so sometimes I’m afraid. And I get scared that nobody really likes me, and whenever I go out and hear people laughing I’m always sure they’re laughing at me. _

Lemongrab frowned. While he was happy to read her compliments, he knew exactly what it felt like to be an outsider and feel like there was no one who liked him. To think she felt the same way- that was unacceptable.

_Sometimes I get really anxious but whenever I’m with you, it all just goes away. I know you’d never make fun of me. I feel so nice when we’re together, like_ _I’m eating nachos_ _taking a bath in a house I broke into_ _picking my nose_ _looking at the sea or something idk._

He couldn’t help but smile at her words. It was so nice to read that he meant so much to her but her choice of words… “I feel so nice when I’m picking my nose” – that’s a line he was going to tease her about.

_ Don’t tell anyone but when I see that lumping idiot Br**kfast Princess- _

If there had been any doubt about the writer’s identity it was now gone. Only LSP would censor her worst enemy’s name like a swear word that was too rude for even her to write.

_ -she says really mean things to me- like she said I was a fat purple cloud hobo pretending to be a princess because I’m too selfish to admit that I’m not as special as I think- in FRONT OF EVERYONE! SHE FREAKING HUMILIATED ME! I HATE HER YELLOW GUTS SO LUMPING MUCH (noah fence about the yellow tho I’m not being racist) BUT AAAAA I LITERALLY WILL BITE HER STUPID FACE ONE DAY! _

He hadn’t known about this. He’d have to do something about this… Br**kfast Princess. Who did she think she was saying these sort of things to his girlfriend? He’d have to launch an invasion against the Breakfast Kingdom.

_ But sometimes when that happens I actually get really hurt and embarrassed and I have to pretend that you’re next to me to feel confident enough to answer back. I need to look at the pictures of you I have saved on my phone to feel calm enough to sleep, and I miss you all the time when we’re not together.  _

“I miss yoouu too…” he softly said and planted a kiss where she’d signed her name.

He carefully placed the letter in his breast pocket next to the other one before standing up. Balancing on branches, he looked around the treetops for other letters. The cherry sweets were beginning to grow, with their wrappers forming instead of buds, but while they were very lovely to look at they weren’t letters so he climbed higher to scan the horizon for her.

His yellow head burst through the pink foliage and he took off his monocle to see properly. The green tree tops were speckled with buds and flowers so they looked like hills rolling away from him, and he could see the white blobs of thrown away papers forming a trail away from him. A trail that would no doubt lead to LSP.

He climbed through the trees, harvesting her letters. After the fifth one, which she’d mostly crossed out, she switched to writing love poems. He pulled a ripped piece of paper from the slender branches of an apple tree and discovered a few lines that read:

_ “Love taught me _

_ Each Cruel lesson _

_ Many times until _

_ Only sadness remained- _

_ Nothing but sadness. Though _

_ Gradually you _

_ Repaired my heart _

_ And now all that remains there is your _

_ Beautiful yellow face” _

He felt all the lemon juice rush to his face. Did she actually think he was… beautiful?! No one had ever said anything nice about his appearance before, but she didn’t have any reasons to lie about that so it must be true! He felt so dizzy he nearly fell out of the tree.

He regained his balance at the last minute. He grabbed hold of a branch and peeked over the side of the huge bough he was standing on. He couldn’t see through the green leaves, but he seemed to have climbed pretty high. It would be bad if he fell. He’d probably hurt himself, or worse.

There was a loud rustle outside below him, followed by what sounded like somebody… chewing? He listened closer and the strange noises continued. Then there was the sound of angry muttering. And even though her mumbling was muffled by the leaves he’d recognise her voice anywhere. Lemongrab pocketed his monocle, shuffled along to bough to where it was thinner and then dangled from it upside down, hooking his legs over it to lower himself.

He poked his head and shoulders through the leaves and was shocked to see LSP bobbing up and down right in front of him. She was turned away and unable to see him. And she was too busy doing what seemed to be writing another poem to him to even pay attention to anything around her. Looking over her shoulder (or what he assumed was her shoulder, she was made out of purple lumps so he was never really sure what was what with her body) he saw that it was covered with the angry scribblings he’d already encountered. She darted out her hand to grab a fistful of orange cheese puffs from the bowl she’d suspended in the tree branches next to her, which explained the angry chewing. 

She swallowed and started writing. Maybe it was hanging upside down, but in anticipation of what she was going to write he felt all his lemon juice rush to his face again.

“Roses…are….red…” she muttered as she scratched with her pen. He continued happily eavesdropping. “Lemons… are… yellow. You stupid mom is… made out of… Jell-o.”

Lemongrab had to bite his mouth to stop himself snickering at that. Made out of Jell-o! LSP was so funny, he was so lucky to be dating her.

“AAAAA NO NO!” She tore the paper in half and threw the pieces into the air with a “Nyeh!”

Now Lemongrab had initially been planning on pulling a little prank on her and staying hidden behind her for as long as he could, but he decided to reveal himself a little earlier as she seemed quite… unhappy.

He leaned forwards and whispered “Hello. Lemongrab here.”

LSP screamed and whirled around, about to stab him with her pen, and stopped herself just in time.

“L-Lemongrab what the stuff!” She said in a flustered whisper and quickly hid her pen and the notebook she’d been writing in behind her back. “What the junk are you doing here… you’re meant to be at the freaking… candy diplomacy boring… business thingy!”

“OH YES I AM!” Lemongrab suddenly remembered, but then shrugged, “But I care not for it, this is aaa…. Far more acceptable use of my time. I… may have found aaaa little-“ he grinned and waved the poem he was still holding at her, “something something.”

LSP looked horrified. “WHY DO YOU FREAKING HAVE THAT GIMME GIMME!!”

He hid it behind his back as she lunged for it. “Ah but you wrote it fooor myyy sour self did you not? Why are my lemon eyes not allowed to read your sweet little words, hm?”

“B-Because… omg this is so freaking embarrassing,” LSP hid her face in her hands, “I’m so sorry oh my glob…”

“Sorry?” Lemongrab asked in confusion, “But why are you apologising? Yoouu have not done anything wrong?”

“But it’s so bad… it’s lumping terrible… you probably think it’s so dumb and stupid.”

“Nnngh what? No!”

“-I bet you don’t even like it!” she continued dramatically.

“Well of course I do not like it!” Lemongrab said crossly, “Because I adore it! This is theee… sweetest and most acceptable thing I have ever read in all three of my lives! No lemon or candy has ever…” and now it was Lemongrab’s turn to get so embarrassed he had to hide his face behind the piece of paper, “called me beeeautiful before…”

“What really?” LSP asked in disbelief, “Nah no way you’re sooo pretty and handsome: I bet everyone is always saying nice stuff way better than…” she looked away sadly, “I can to you.”

“Not at all!” he insisted, still hanging out of the tree, “And… and even if anyone did, Iiii would not listen- you are the only one… that I love…”

“Aww… I love you too…” She put a hand on the top of his head, where his nub was, and gave him an upside down kiss.

They broke apart and gently nuzzled their foreheads together until he told her; “My legs hurt can we continue this on the tree branch.”

LSP pulled him up onto the branch and they sat together, listening to the slight rustle of the spring leaves until Lemongrab said “If Iiiii have… made an error by reading your letters and-“

“OH MY GLOB THAT’S EVEN WORSE!” LSP went back to being mortified, “The letters were so freaking awful..”

“If you did not want me tooo see them, then Iiii am sorry. Please forgive me how dare you.”

“It’s okay. I mean… did you actually like… like them or?” LSP nervously tapped her hands together.

“Yes. Yes I like them very much, very acceptable, may I please keep them?”

“Okay fiiiine… but only cos you said so.”

They carried on sitting next to each other on the branch. Lemongrab swung his dangling legs back and forth as he reread her poem. “I like this one theee most.” 

“Huh? Oh the uh… what’s it called… acrostic?”

“It is?” Lemongrab looked at the first letter of each line and saw that it was an acrostic poem, and that it spelled out his name of all things. “OH!”

“Yeah pretty lumping smart or what.” LSP’s shyness had worn off and she was now back to her usual self absorbed self, “Don’t worry, you don’t have to say anything, I know I’m the freaking best eva.”

“Yes yoouuu are.” Lemongrab agreed. “Now how am I… too get down?”

“Yeeaah…" LSP smirked knowingly, "I wonder how on Ooo you’re gonna get down… if only there was some kind of-” She scooped him up into her arms without even giving him time to think about it, “-super hot flying girl who can just float you down here.”

She floated a flustered Lemongrab down through the leaf canopy and gently placed him on the damp, sweet smelling grass. “You can like, spend the rest of your life thanking me later.” she said, letting go of him to take his hand in hers.

Lemongrab couldn’t even say anything. He just shyly clung onto her and they walked (or… walked and floated) under the shade of the trees. 

First he’d received a letter… then another letter, and then poems! And now they were holding hands. This was all so nice and acceptable. Lemongrab swung their hands back and forth happily and said:

“I hear that the Princess of theee Breakfast Kingdom said an unacceptable thing to your perfect self. Would you like me to invade her kingdom?”

“Hmm nah…” LSP replied thoughtfully, “it’s more of a me and her problem. Like… I’m the one who needs to fight it out with her.” 

“Yes but she said such a truly… hurtful thing…” And there had been other worrying things in her letter. She was much more anxious and insecure than she let on and he couldn’t allow her to keep feeling that way without trying to help her, especially not when he knew exactly what it felt like to dislike yourself. “Is there not anythiiing I can do?”

“No not really.”

Lemongrab couldn’t accept that. There had to be something he could do to make her feel better about herself. Especially after she’d been so nice to him. No one had ever written him a poem before… 

“AAAA!” He screamed, having just had an idea, “Would you be happy if I, Lemongrab wrote you a poem?”

“Oh uh…” LSP said, flustered, “I mean… sure…”

They'd now looped back around to the crocus clearing, and they both stood and looked at the beautiful flowers. Lemongrab let go of her and started to snap the flowers off their stems to wind them into a flower crown, trying to think of something. He’d never written a poem for anyone before… He wasn’t sure what to say so he ended up choosing the most obvious formula there was.

“Crocuses are purple.” he started.

“Forget me nots are blue.

And hmmm… what rhymes with blue-

OH WAIT: I love you.”

LSP smiled and rolled her eyes at him, “Stooooop… omg you’re gonna make me blush.”

He carefully placed the flimsy flower crown he’d made on her head, and it slipped down to cover her eyes before she fixed it. 

“It… was not very acceptable…” he admitted. 

“I mean…” she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “it was an okay first attempt. You get 10 out of 10 for trying though blue and you is one of the most obvious rhymes ever.”

“I see… I will… try harder next time.”

She patted his shoulder, “Next time then.” And they both left the field to go and look for the pegasus among the trees and flowers. 


End file.
